


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Sasparella76



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Happy Husbands, M/M, Presents, christmas day, winter drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasparella76/pseuds/Sasparella76
Summary: Louis and Harry return home following a Christmas spent with family, but Harry has one more gift to give…





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Winter Drabble Challenge prompt 49. LACY

‘Thanks for a lovely Christmas, Harry,’ Louis said, wrapping his arms around his fiancé.

‘You have one more present to open,’ Harry replied, shyly. ‘Undress me.’

Curious, Louis peeled off Harry’s jumper and unbuttoned his trousers. Underneath, Harry was wearing lacy pink knickers, stockings and matching suspenders. 

‘What do you think?’ he asked, casting Louis a coquettish glance over his shoulder. 

Louis’ heart fluttered as he ran his fingers reverently over the lace that barely covered Harry’s bum. ‘Beautiful’, he whispered. ‘You wore this for me?’

Harry nodded and Louis pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

‘Best gift ever.’

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey.
> 
> Happy Christmas. x


End file.
